Jasper and the Belle
by setamluos-are-life
Summary: Jasper finally tells Bella the truth about his feelings, at the same time things are not going very well for Bella's cousin, Hermione Granger. Will the Cullens find out about Hermione's secret? Will Bellatrix get ahold of her? Wait a minute? How the bloody hell did she get out of Azkaban? Main pairing will be Jasper and Bella!
1. Chapter 1 The Truth

**This is my first crossover! I like the Jazz/Bella pairing so they will be the main couple though there will be some slight Edward/…I'm not telling! You'll have to find out by reading!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight…Stephenie Meyer does!**

**~oOo~**

_**Bright light shined from every window on the first two floors. A long line of glowing Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting a soft radiance on the huge cedars that surrounded the house. Big bowls of flowers-pink-roses-lined the wide stairs up to the front doors.**_

_**I moaned. Edward took a few deep breaths to calm himself. 'This is a party, he reminded me. 'Try to be a good sport.' 'Sure,' I muttered. He came around to get my door, and offered me his hand. 'I have a question.' He waited warily. 'If I develop this film,' I said, toying with the camera in my hands, 'will you show up in the pictures?'**_

_**Edward started laughing. He helped me out of the car, pulled me up the stairs, and was still laughing as he opened the door for me. They were all waiting in the huge white living room, they greeted me with a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday, Bella!' while I blushed and looked down.**_

_**Alice, I assumed, had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward's grand piano, holding a pink birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver-wrapped presents. It was a hundred times worse than I'd imagined. Edward, sensing my distress, wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. **_

_**Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme-impossibly youthful and lovely as ever-were the closest to the door. Esme hugged me carefully, her soft, caramel-colored hair brushing against my cheek as she kissed my forehead, and then Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders. 'Sorry about this, Bella,' he stage-whispered. 'We couldn't rein Alice in.'**_

_**Rosalie and Emmett stood behind them. Rosalie didn't smile, but at least she didn't glare. Emmett's face was stretched into a huge grin.**__**It had been months since I'd seen them; I'd forgotten how gloriously beautiful Rosalie was-it almost hurt to look at her. And had Emmett always been so…**__**big?**_

_'__**You haven't changed at all,' Emmett said with mock disappointment. 'I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-face just like always.' 'Thanks a lot Emmett,' I said, blushing deeper. He laughed, 'I have to step out for a second'-he paused to wink conspicuously at Alice-'Don't do anything funny while I'm gone.' 'I'll try.'**_

_**Alice let go of Jasper's hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled, too, but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs. During the days we'd had to spend cooped up together in Phoenix, I'd thought he'd gotten over his aversion to me. But he'd gone back to exactly how he'd acted before-avoiding me as much as possible-**_

_**The moment he was free from that temporary obligation to protect me. I knw it wasn't personal, just a precaution, and I tried not to be overly sensitive about it. Jasper had more trouble sticking to the Cullens' diet than the rest of them; The scent of human blood was much harder for him to resist than the others-he hadn't been trying as long.**_

_'__**Time to open presents,' Alice declared. She put her cool hand under my elbow and towed me to the table with the cake and the shiny packages.**_

_**I put on my best martyr face. 'Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything-' 'But I didn't listen,' she interrupted, smug.**_

_'__**Open it.' She took the camera from my hands and replaced it with a big, square silver box. The box was so light that it felt empty. The tag on top said it was from Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Self-consciously I tore the paper off and then stared at the box it concealed. It was something electrical, with lots of numbers in the name. I opened the box, hoping for further illumination. But the box **__**was**__** empty.**_

_"__**Um…thanks.' Rosalie actually cracked a smile. Jasper laughed, 'It's a stereo for your truck,' he explained. 'Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it.' Alice was always one step ahead of me.**_

_'__**Thanks Jasper, Rosalie.' I told them grinning, as I remembered Edward's complaints about my radio this afternoon-all a setup apparently. 'Thanks Emmett!' I called more loudly. I heard his booming laugh from my truck, and I couldn't help laughing, too. 'Open mine and Edward's next, Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a small flat square in her hand.**_

_**I turned to Edward with a basilisk stare. 'You promised.' Before he could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. 'Just in time!' he crowded. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had also drifted closer than usual to get a closer look.**_

_'__**I didn't spend a dime,' Edward assured me. He brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from his touch. I inhaled deeply and turned to Alice. 'Give it to me,' I sighed. Emmett chuckled with delight.**_

_**I took the package, rolling my eyes at Edward while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.**_

_'__**Shoot,' I muttered when the paper sliced my finger. I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut. It all happened very quickly then. 'No!' Edward roared. He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattering glass. Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. **_

JPov

I knew what Edward was going to do in the instant that it happened. He would push Bella out of the way, causing her to bleed more before he killed her. I couldn't let that happen. The only other person who knew of my connection to Bella Swan was Alice. Edward had a clue but he refused to acknowledge it.

I saw Bella slowly hit the crystal plates as Edward knocked her back. I held my breath as I lunged for my brother. He held me back and then Emmett wrapped his large arms around me.

"Emmett! He's in control!" Alice yelled, she had a quick vision. "But Edward's not!" Emmett's arms left my body and headed for Edward before he could attack Bella. Rosalie stared at me in shock.

"Go and help Emmett, Carlisle, can you help Bella? I need to talk to Alice." Rose and Carlisle nodded, Esme looked lost. "If you want to help, Esme, maybe you could start to clean? I don't have Carlisle's self control yet." She nodded and disappeared in a flash. I then dragged Alice up to _our_ room.

"Alice, I _have _to tell her." The little pixie just smiled.

"I know you do."

"You'll be okay?"

She let her hand fall lightly on my shoulder, "Jazz, I knew that she was meant for you…the moment I met you I knew. Why do you think I asked Carlisle if we could move here?"

I must have looked like a gaping fish, "You little pixie!"

"Awww, you know you love me!" she teased with her bell-like laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along.

"And don't you forget it." I sighed, "I think I'll drive Bella home. Can you get her a shirt like the one she was wearing?"

"Moi? Of course I can!" she said disappearing from view. I chuckled and then walked down the stairs in human pace. I could feel everyone's confusion and Edwards understanding as well as a bit of jealousy. But I could feel Bella's confusion and desperation more than anyone else's emotions.

I walked into the dining room, being careful not to breathe. I gave the girl a slight smirk, Carlisle nodded and I took a scorching breath. "I take it you'd like to know what's going on?" She nodded and Carlisle slowly left the room, most likely to listen with the rest of the family. "Why don't you explain your feelings first…I can feel your confusion and your desperation."

Bella took a deep breath before answering me, "I feel confused because I would have thought that _you_ would have been the one to come after me…sorry."

"No need to be sorry, darlin'. I would have thought the same thing, now, what about the desperation?"

Her face turned an attractive shade of pink, "I…umm…wanted to be near you, I felt…empty without you near me…"

"And I'm guessing that added to your confusion?" I asked, she nodded slowly. "I'm willing to tell you everything but you must not interrupt…alright?" She nodded slowly again. I chuckled I knew she couldn't be held to that promise.

"Edward is not your soul mate…I am." She looked at me like I was crazy and I could hear Edward's yelling from the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 Jasper's Story

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Last time:**_

"_Edward is not your soul mate…I am." She looked at me like I was crazy and I could hear Edward's yelling from the woods._

_**~oOo~**_

"What about Alice?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow at her and she muttered an apology.

"Alice knew from the beginning. She was the reason we moved to Forks and now I understand why…I was not brought up the same way that my _siblings_ were…**Before I tell you my story," I said, "you must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries."**

**"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy . . . the perpetually thirsty.**

**"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection.**

**"Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we - well, those who exist this way - can feed without attracting notice."**

Bella shuttered, I knew it was from the image my world created for her. I knew she needed to hear this so I pushed on without a pause.

**"Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed."**

She frowned, she seemed upset by something. I thought back quickly and realized that I spoke with respect, she must not know about the Volturi in full then.

**"The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night, who allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly - anonymity is important to us all.**

**"It's a different world in the South. The immortals there come out only at night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside - food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."**

**"But what are they fighting for?" **Bella** asked.**

**I smiled. "Remember the map with the red dots?"I waited until she nodded, she nodded.** **"They fight for control of the thickest red.**

**"You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice.** **He plotted ways to get rid of the competition.** **Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others.**

**"But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."**

**"How did he win?" she asked with wary curiosity.**

**"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost.**

**"You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers."**

**"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own. . . .**

**"All hell broke loose - and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either."**

Bella shuddered. I instantly felt guilty for telling her my story, I knew it wasn't pretty but she needed to hear it to understand why I reacted the way I did tonight.

**"When the body count reached epidemic proportions - in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump - the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize - Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest.**

**"Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time.**

**"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán."**

I shuddered. I could feel Bella's realization that I had never seemed either afraid or horrified in front of her. This was a first.

**"It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life.**

**"But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South.**

**"It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.**

**"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue. . . ."**

I was staring off into space at this point.

"That's how you were changed." She realized in a whisper.

**"Yes," I agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.**

**"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always . . . liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know it was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first battle of Galveston - well, it was more of a skirmish, really - I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.**

**"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.** **I remember that one night very clearly.**

**"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.**

**"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen.**

**"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.**

**"'He's speechless,' the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice - it was like wind chimes. She had fair hair, and her skin was snow white.**

**"The other was blonder still, her skin just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.**

**"'Mmm,' she sighed. 'Lovely.'**

**"The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.**

**"'Concentrate, Nettie,' she said.**

**"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.**

**"'He looks right - young, strong, an officer. . . . ' The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. 'And there's something more . . . do you sense it?' she asked the other two. 'He's . . . compelling.'**

**"'Oh, yes,' Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.**

**"'Patience,' the brunette cautioned her.'I want to keep this one.'** **Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.**

**"'You'd better do it, Maria,' the taller blonde spoke again. 'If he's important to you. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.'**

**"'Yes, I'll do it,' Maria agreed.'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'**

**"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when she spoke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.**

**"'Let's hunt,' Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled - they were so graceful! - and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast - their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.**

**"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously.**

**"I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.**

**"'What is your name, soldier?' Maria asked me.**

**"'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.**

**"'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,' she said in her gentle voice.'I have a good feeling about you.'**

**"She took a step closer, and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instincts were screaming at me to run."** **I paused, thoughtful. **I edited my transformation as I didn't want to give her too much information in one night…and because she was still dating Edward as much as I would like to change that…he would rip me limb-from-limb if I told her about how painful becoming a vampire was.

**"A few days later, I was introduced to my new life.** **Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long - Maria had rounded up the other two - all three were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their . . . herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than was usual. It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential.**

"**Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. . . ."I paused, editing again.**

**"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.**

**"There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight.** **We were all male - Maria wanted soldiers - and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.**

**"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others - as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty.**

**"This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability, as yet undefined, to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.**

**"Maria grew quite fond of me - she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshipped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed.**

**"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end - twenty-three unbelievably strong new vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.**

**"We crept down toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory.**

**"And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city changed hands without any human being aware.**

**"Success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her."**

I unconsciously brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars on my arm. Bella noticed them and gasped, "You have a scar like mine Jasper." She said looking at her scar before turning back to mine.

"I have a lot of scars like yours, Bella. These are the reminders of what I did in this war." She remained silent as I continued on.

**"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually - but that one we won.**

**"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive. . . .**

**"Maria and I always kept a dozen or so newborns ready. They meant little to us - they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same violent pattern and the years passed. I was sick of it all for very long time before anything changed . . .**

**"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years, against the odds. His name was Peter. I liked Peter; he was . . . civilized - I suppose that's the right word. He didn't enjoy the fight, though he was good at it.**

**"He was assigned to deal with the newborns - babysit them, you could say. It was a full-time job.** **And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, you see, one by one . . . It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.**

**"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. To my surprise, he was suddenly angry, furious. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow - he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me.**

**"The newborn I'd summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte. His feelings changed when she came into view; they gave him away. He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt . . . averse to destroying him.** **Maria was irritated with me for that . . .**

**"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.** **Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me - sometimes there was fear . . . and malice - the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.**

**"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.**

**"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.**

**"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted.**

**"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me - this borrowed memory - than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.**

**"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me . I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.**

**"It began to be too much.** **The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans.**

**"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline . . . challenging. I still haven't perfected that."**

**"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.**

**"Alice was there - expecting me, naturally." I chuckled once. "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.**

**"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling.**

**"'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said.**

Said vampire then walked back into the dining room clutching a blue blouse for Bella, with a smirk on her face. **"And you ducked your head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.'"** **Alice laughed at the memory.**

**I smiled down at her. "You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."**

**Alice grinned. "I was just relieved. I thought you were never going to show up."**

**"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them." **I smirked.

"And found them we did." Alice said with a smirk. "I told Jasper that we should pretend to be mates because our future seemed brighter that way. I told him about how one day soon he would find his mate, though he would have to wait to tell her, Edward needed to feel some kind of hope before he found his true mate." The little pixie said.

"She had also told me that her mate would be waiting for her until she was ready." I said, though I was still confused as to whom he was. Bella stared at the two of us with a blank expression and no emotions.

"I-I'm glad you told me this Jasper…it explains _so much_. But I need to think for a little while, and I need to talk to Edward." She said in a whisper. I could feel the longing she had, I idly wondered to whom it was targeted to.

"I'll drive you home, Edward still needs a little while to calm down. He'll come to your house in a little while if that's what you want." She nodded and Alice handed her the shirt.

"Here, we don't want you going back home with blood all over you, besides, we don't want to give Charlie a heart attack." The little pixie said kicking me out of the room so Bella could change. When I walked out of the room Emmett was the first one to attack me.

"Why didn't you say anything, dude?"

"Because Edward needed his chance to be happy...besides, his mate will show up eventually." I smirked, she would show up sooner than he expected. Rose seemed to be contemplating things within the shallow hole she calls a brain before she smirked at me. Esme just smiled, lovingly at me while Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. I guessed that he was with Edward for the time being.

_**I know this chapter is mostly the same chapter from 'Eclipse' but I needed Jasper to tell his story to Bella.**_** Hope you like it! (Wow two chapters in a row!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Cousin 'Mione

**Yes! Three chapters in a row! I hope you enjoy!**

_**Last time:**_

"_Because Edward needed his chance to be happy...besides, his mate will show up eventually." I smirked, she would show up sooner than he expected. Rose seemed to be contemplating things within the shallow hole she calls a brain before she smirked at me. Esme just smiled, lovingly at me while Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. I guessed that he was with Edward for the time being._

_**~oOo~**_

Five minutes later Bella and Alice emerged from the dining room. I held out my arm for Bella and he cautiously took it. I then led her out to her truck and I opened her door before opening my own. And swiftly getting in, I drove at human speed as I did not have the radar detector that Alice and Edward have and that I wanted Bella to have the chance to ask me questions.

"When did you know that it was me?" she asked quietly. I immediately realized what she was asking and pondered it for a second.

"Well, I know it would be extremely romantic for me to say when I first saw you…but I didn't get a good look at you for the first few weeks that you were in Forks, I was struggling with my thirst at that point. I would have to say it was the first time Edward brought you home." I said confidently.

I felt the realization hit her, "_That's_ why you were so withdrawn! I thought you didn't like me."

I chuckled, "No, I liked you _too_ much. If I had told you then that you were my soul mate you most likely would have passed out. You had been told too much in the week before hand and you were dating Edward…your brain would have gone into over drive and you would have run away screaming." She snorted and I raised an eyebrow at her. "I had Alice check for me when Edward was playing the piano for you."

At that moment we reached her house. "Do you want me to send Edward back so you two can talk?"

She thought for a minute before shaking her head, "I need to think alone for a little while. Tell him we'll talk after school tomorrow. Then I can come over and talk to you…I think I'll be all figured out by then."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Belle." She looked at me like I was crazy for a minute so I explained, "In my time the pretty southern women who were old enough to be courted were called Belle's. You are all both, beside the fact that your name is in fact, Bella."

She smiled at that, I could feel as she became embarrassed and then flattered. "Alright then, but only you are allowed to call me that." I couldn't help the surge of joy that ran through me at that. I then got out of her car and then opened her door. "I'll see you tomorrow Jasper."

"See you tomorrow, Belle." I said before turning and walking into the darkness.

~oOo~

BPov

I _knew_ there was something off with Edward…I _knew_ I had felt that pull to Jasper when I first actually _met_ him at the Cullen household. When I told Jasper I needed time to think, I was really lying. I had only said that so Edward wouldn't feel terrible that I had just dumped him without a thought after a year and a half of dating.

I had told Charlie that I'd tripped over at the Cullen's and Carlisle had stitched me up all nice and neat before sending me home before I broke something else. Charlie had laughed at that, and I excused myself to go to bed.

So here I am…lying on my bed wondering how one day I could be reading about this mythical world and the next I was thrust into it. Before I drifted off to sleep I knew what I had to do tomorrow.

~oOo~

When I woke up the sun was covered by clouds, good. It meant there was no way Alice and Edward would not be in school. I can just imagine Charlie's expression when he hears what's going to happen today.

I swiftly dressed in my jeans and a t-shirt before brushing my hair and putting on my jacket. I grab my backpack and then jump into my truck. No Edward. That was a first. I got to school early and headed towards my locker so I could grab my books for English. I felt a rush of cold air against my skin and I knew Edward was there.

I turned around to face him, "Hi, Edward."

"Hello Bella." He said, though there was something off in his voice.

"Edward, I do love you. First loves are forever but…"

"Don't worry about it Bella, I understand. Alice said my mate would be coming shortly as well." He said with hope in his voice.

I smiled, "Good. So, are you still going to walk me to classes? I mean, we still have classes together." I teased. He laughed lightly but nodded as he motioned for me to walk.

~oOo~

The school day went by quickly with many glances from Jessica and Lauren. Apparently _everyone_ had heard about my breakup with Edward before lunch. I had a lot of teasing after that but nothing I couldn't handle, though Edward looked as if he were going to snap. I told him to calm down and let me handle it, and he did.

Once school was over I drove my truck home and Edward picked me up to go to his house. It was a fairly short trip, as Edward drives like a maniac. We walked into the house quietly as Alice bounded over to me and criticized me about my clothing. I was used to it at this point. Jasper was sitting in an oversized arm chair with a book.

I slowly walked over to him, "Hey Jasper, can we talk?" I asked. He looked up at me, smiled, and then nodded lightly. He put his book back on the shelf and then motioned for me to walk outside. He followed with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up Belle?" he asked.

"Nothing major, just broke up with Edward. It just…hasn't felt right for a while now." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Though I do hope he finds someone soon, I've lived with him for about eighty years and he gets so depressing when he's by himself…then again Alice told us not to worry, so we won't." he said with a slight chuckle.

I couldn't help but giggle along. "Listen Jasper, I'd like for us to get to know each other before we go on dating. The people in Forks can't know you're not in college let alone that you and Alice aren't dating anymore."

He nodded, "That seems reasonable to me." He said with a smirk. I spent another hour talking to Jasper, just getting to know him as he was getting to know me.

"I have to go now Charlie will have heard about the breakup and will want to know if I'm okay. Little does he know that I'm the one that broke up with him." I said with a slight smirk on my face as Jasper chuckled.

"Alright, I'll drive you home." He said walking me towards Carlisle's Mercedes.

"What, you don't have a car?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I have a motorcycle and I have a feeling that it was not meant for those who can't even walk along a flat surface." He teased.

I mock pouted as I got into the car, making him laugh harder. We drove back to my house as we spoke about our past and present. "Thank you for the wonderful time Jasper, I'll see you soon." I said as I got out of the car. He nodded and then was off after I reached the inside of the house.

I grabbed the mail on my way in and just noticed a letter from my cousin from England. I ripped it open and quickly read it.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I know we haven't spoken for awhile but I think I need a vacation…things aren't going to well here in England and I just need to get away for a while. Do you think Uncle Charlie would mind if I just pop on over for a short visit. Maybe only a week or two?_

_Now, what is this I hear about a serious boyfriend? Uncle Charlie has told me this boy has broken your heart twice…is that true? Or was he over exaggerating? Write me back with your answer, I hope to see you soon._

_Your loving cousin,_

_Hermione Granger._

I was smiling like an idiot when I finished the letter, cousin Mya coming for a visit? Yes! I have to call Charlie! I was on the phone in an instant.

"Can I talk to Chief Swan, please?"

"_Hey, Bells. I heard about your breakup with Edward. He didn't break your heart did he? Cause I'm still Chief and I can shoot him a few times…"_

"No Dad, he didn't break my heart. It was a mutual agreement. Anyway Mya wants to come over for a vacation! She can can't she? Please!"

_Charlie chuckled, "Of course she can! I haven't seen Mya in years! Write her and let her know that she can come anytime she wants."_

"Thank you Dad! I'll write her right now!" I said and hung up the phone as Charlie chuckled. I grabbed a pen and began to write.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by hitting the review button on the bottom!**


	4. Chapter 4 Problems in Britain

**Okay, really short chapter. But! There is an author's note at the end.**

"Hermione, you have to get away. If Bellatrix finds you here…" the green eyed boy shuddered at the thought.

The bushy haired girl sighed, "I know, Harry. That's why I wrote to my cousin in Forks, that's in America. Bellatrix won't know I'm there. My parents don't want me but Uncle Charlie and my cousin Isabella told me I was more than welcome to come over by them."

"Where are you going to live?" Harry asked, "I mean, you're nineteen years old and you can't do magic at you're uncle's house."

"Don't worry about it Harry, I have it all covered." Hermione said. "I bought a house right down the road from Uncle Charlie's and I have the fire place set up for the floo network. The home is called, the witch's den." She giggled at that before she flooed her own house.

Little did Hermione Granger know, in Australia Bellatrix Lestrange was prowling. She found a quaint little dentists office. "Hello Muggles," She said pointing her wand at the man who used to be Hermione's father. "Tell me where Granger is!" The man shook his head and Bellatrix became angry.

"Crucio!" She yelled. The man yelled in pain. "Tell me where Hermione Granger is! Ligitamas!" **(1) **She yelled looking into the mind of the man Hermione once called father. Bellatrix laughed manically before she disappeared from view.

~oOo~

Hermione's figure was spit out of the green flames coming from her new fireplace. She then pulled her wand out and put up all of the wards she could think of. She then decorated the house out of the objects she had in her purse. She then locked her door and started to walk down the familiar road to Uncle Charlie's house.

**(1)= I do NOT know how to spell this.**

**Okay so I accidently placed this in the Harry/Edward section and I didn't mean to. I meant to put it in the Hermione/Edward section because it **_**is**_** a crossover. The main pairing is Jasper/Bella but for a crossover you need to put one character from each section so I couldn't put Bella and Jasper together.**

**As I said before if you don't like it don't read it. This is a story I plan to have going for a long time and I hope you will come to love it as much as I do…**


End file.
